Crowley has Lunch and a Show
by jojodie13
Summary: Part 5 of my Crobby series. This is just fluff basically. MPreg.Family. Rated T, because of some language.


Crowley has Lunch and a Show

Bobby was elbow deep in his old Chevy 4 wheel drive, he was determined it would run before the first snow fall. He was always going into town for things Crowley wanted to eat, if it snowed his crappy Toyota pickup wouldn't be going anywhere. He grunted as he tried to get a rusty bolt to loosen. "Balls...stupid piece of shit," As Bobby was cursing he heard a throat clear near him. He jerked up, almost hitting his head on the hood as he came up. Dean gave him a shit eating grin when he looked up to see the younger man watching him.

"Idjit. What do you want?" Bobby barked out and ducked back under the hood so Dean couldn't see the embarrassed flush on his face. He hated people sneaking up on him.

"Just got in, we were close by, soo... Is it ok if we stay here while we find another case?"

"You ain't never had to ask before." Bobby peered at Dean through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, well...it was just you before. Now you have your whole...whatever. We just don't want to impose." Dean looked at the ground.

"You could never do that. Go put your shit in the house. Lunch'll be soon." Bobby started putting stuff away while Dean went to the front of the house were Sammy was leaning against the Impala texting. He looked up as Dean came closer.

Dean popped the trunk and pulled out their duffel bags, "Told you he would want us to stay." Smirked Sam at Dean. Dean chucked Sams bag at his chest.

"Shut up bitch."

"Jerk."

The house had changed a lot since they had been there last. The walls looked fresher, the dirt and grime of 20 years was gone, making the room lighter and much happier. The carpet was new and very plush under their boots. As they were looking around they didn't notice Crowley come in from the kitchen.

"What are you? Heathens? New carpet, take off your damn boots! Bullocks..." Crowley snapped at spun around to see him waving a wooden spoon at them. The whole thing might have been threatening if Crowley hadn't been wearing a frilly blue gingham apron over a plain white shirt and stonewashed jeans, his stomach sticking out in front of him, round with his daughter. Dean cracked a smile at him, getting ready to make a snide remark. Before he could say anything the spoon was right against his nose. "You say a word, _boy_, and you won't have lunch. NOW, get your shoes off and come in the kitchen. BOTH of you!" He waved the spoon both of them for emphasis then spun around and went back in the kitchen.

The boys exchanged looks and went back to the front door to remove their boots. They hung up their jackets on a coat rack that hadn't been there before,either. They made their way toward the kitchen and the wonderful smell that was coming from that direction.

Crowley was stirring a pot on the stove when they came in. He didn't say anything just pointed at the table which was already set for lunch. Dean and Sam exchanged a look, how did he always know to set a place for them? They sat down, watching the demon as he waddled around the kitchen. The baby was big enough now to press on his hips, and as he didn't exactly have child bearing hips, his waddle was more pronounced then a womans would have been.

Dean wanted to remark on it...maybe compare him to a duck. But he also wanted the food Crowley was making. The smell of garlic and tomato making his stomach growl. He was sure he smelled pie, and if there was pie he definitely wanted it. But at the same time harping on Crowley was good fun. Dean shot a glance at Sam. He was no help, he already had his laptop out, searching for a new case. Dean rolled his eyes. Nerd.

Dean was relieved when Bobby came in the back door. Dean noticed he kicked off his shoes right away. He smirked at Bobby, telling him with his eyes how whipped the older man was. Bobby just shot him a glare and headed to the sink to wash up.

When the door opened Sam had looked up at Bobby as well. His eyes watched the old man and shot glances at Dean every few moments. When Bobby was done washing up, Sam finally opened his mouth to talk, "The place looks good Bobby." He sent the older man a genuine smile. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, Crowls has been 'Nesting'." he used finger quotes making the boys both snicker and Crowley turn to look at Bobby.

"I wouldn't have to _nest_ if you didn't live like a slob, Robert." He hissed at Bobby. Bobby just grinned at the demon, he put an arm around him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Yeah,yeah. Wheres lunch?"

Dean groaned, closed his eyes, and let his forehead bang down on the table. "Do you have to do that crap in front of me? Ew."

Bobby just snorted gave Crowley another peck on the lips, then sat down at the table with the boys. "My house, idjit." Bobby snarked back at Dean. Then turned to Sam, "Well? Find anything?"

Sam shook his head at the expectant looks from Bobby and Dean. "I just started looking, give me some time." He shot them a bitch face when they both rolled their eyes. He went back to his screen.

Crowley shook his head as the hunters continued to bait and snark at each other. In the months he had lived here he had spent a good amount of time with these three men, getting used to the way they show their caring through insults and threats. He found himself humming as he finished up draining a large pot of noodles. He added them to the sauce he had bubbling on the stove, mixing them together. The smells of garlic and tomato got stronger when Crowley brought the whole pan over to the table, handed Bobby spoon for serving, then hurried back to the oven to get the garlic bread out.

Crowley sat down at the table, his plate was already full of spaghetti, thanks to Bobby, he served himself some of the garlic bread. He was starving, which wasn't new. This kid wanted food all the time. The hand he wasn't using to fork noodles into his mouth went to his baby bump. The little girl was squirming in happiness because he was eating. Little Piggy, he thought fondly.

"She actin up?" Asked Bobby between bites when he saw the demon stop eating for a moment to look down at the bump.

"No, she's happy we're eating." he laughed and started eating again.

Sam looked like he wanted to ask questions but held his tongue.

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Go ahead, Moose."

"You can feel her moving?" Sams eyes were twinkling at the idea, his fingers twitched like he wanted to reach out but was holding himself back.

"Yeah, just wait til after lunch, she'll kick up a storm before having a nap. You should be able to feel her then if you want." Crowley smiled at the young hunter and kept eating.

Sam shot a grin at Dean who just shook his head. When ever they weren't working Sam was talking about the soon to be new member of their family. Dean didn't really get it. But then the understanding of how important his sister would be to him had yet to hit home. He figured they would barely see her.

"You're very interested in this, aren't you? You want one of your own?" Crowley asked Sam as he put more food on his plate. He too had noticed Sams interest in his pregnancy, he had called every day since they were gone, asking how things were going.

Sam flushed and looked down at his plate, a contemplative look on his face. "I thought about it a lot after I met Jess. Then, well you know what happened there. I think maybe, it would be wrong of me to even try." Sam was whispering by the time he quit talking.

"Sammy, why do you think that? You're young, you can find someone." Dean patted Sam on the back, he didn't like seeing Sam so upset. He had no idea his brother was thinking this way.

"No. Everyone I touch dies, Dean. Everyone...and now. Well I doubt it would be an option." Sam started picking at his food again, hoping everyone would drop it.

Dean never was one to drop it, "Now? Now? What does that mean?"

Sam rolled his eyes, "DEAN, drop it for now ok? I'll tell you later. Can we just be a normal family for a little while?" Sam ended with a sigh and a puppy dog look aimed at his brother.

Crowley was watching the scene unfold while eating. He loved when the boys dropped by, they were better then any soap opera on tv. He always had preferred live theater. He glanced over at Bobby, who was ignoring everyone in favor of eating so he could run back out and hide under the hood of his latest project. Crowley slipped his foot out of the house slippers he was wearing so he could slide his toes up Bobbies leg.

Bobby almost choked on his drink. He shot a dark look at the demon and shook his head at him. He pushed the toes that were still trying to get to his crotch, to the floor and stood up. Crowley pouted at him, but he just smiled and dropped a kiss on the pouting mouth. "You'll thank me when I can go to the store next month." He patted the demons belly and walked out the back door, still ignoring the bickering brothers.


End file.
